videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Crusade
Super Smash Bros. Crossover Crusade is a large project built from the ground up and started by three Smash Bros. Crossover fans: Phantom7, Falcon8r, and Dr.MarioX. Their goal is to create a Smash Bros. game packed with characters and stages from the most memorable video games of all time and create a Smash Bros. experience that combines the greatest features from the Smash Bros. Crossover series. Playable characters Nintendo: * Super Mario Bros.: Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, Petey Piranha, Bowser ** Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong ** Yoshi's Island: Yoshi ** Wario Land/WarioWare: Wario, Waluigi, Ashley ** Super Mario RPG: Geno ** Mario Is Missing: Weegee ** Dr. Mario: Dr. Mario * The Legend of Zelda: Link Toon Link, Ganondorf ** Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland: Tingle * Pokémon: Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Lucario, Snivy * Kirby: Kirby, Gooey, Meta Knight * Metroid: Samus, Zero-Suit Samus, Ridley * MOTHER: Ness, Lucas, Porky * Star Fox: Fox, Falco, Krystal * Sin and Punishment: Saki Amamiya * Mach Rider: Mach Rider * Duck Hunt: Duck Hunt Dog * Game & Watch: Mr. Game & Watch * Pikmin: Olimar * Ice Climber: Ice Climbers * Nintendo: R.O.B. * Punch-Out!!: Little Mac Nickelodeon * Mitchell Van Morgan: Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn, Jennifer, Martin, THUG, Marquessa * SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Man Ray, Plankton, Handsome Squidward * Jimmy Neutron: Jimmy, Cindy, King Goobot, Junkman, Eustace Strych ** Planet Sheen: Sheen Estevez *Fairly OddParents: Timmy (w/ Cosmo & Wanda), Trixie Tang, Vicky, Denzel Crocker, Jorgen von Strangle Destructionator *Rugrats: Tommy, Chuckie, Phil & Lil, Kimi, Angelica, Reptar, Coco LaBouche *Ren and Stimpy: Ren and Stimpy, Mr. Horse *Rocko's Modern Life: Rocko, Heffer, Ed Bighead, Really Really Big Man *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Ickis *Hey Arnold!: Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Mr. Smith *Angry Beavers: Daggett & Norbert, Stump, Barry the Bear, Treeflower *CatDog: CatDog *The Wild Thornberrys: Eliza, Donnie *Rocket Power: Otto, Reggie, Tito *As Told by Ginger: Ginger *Invader Zim: Zim, GiR, Dib, Tak and Mimi, Gaz, Sizz-Lorr *ChalkZone: Rudy and Snap *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny XJ9 Wakeman, Vega, XJ8, Tiff and Brit Crust, Misty *Danny Phantom: Danny, Sam, Vlad, Skulker, Dani Phantom *Avatar the Last Airbender: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph Bei Fong, Azula, Zuko, Ozai *Catscratch: Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle, Katilda *The X's: Mr. X *Mr. Meaty's: Josh & Parker *El Tigre the Adventures of Manny Rivera: El Tigre, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Frida Suarez, Silver Sombera, Justic Jaguar *Tak and the Power of Juju: Tak, Jeera, Keeko *Barnyard: Otis, Abby, Pig, Bigfoot *Fanboy & Chum Chum: Fanboy & Chum Chum, Janitor Russ *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell *Winx Club: Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Icy *The Mighty B!: Bessie Higgenbottom *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo *Nickelodeon: Orange Splat Man Cartoon Network: * Adrien the Cat: Adrien, Nathan, Marinette, Katie, Metal Adrien, Red Hulk, Dr. Drakken * Dexter's Labortory: Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Monkey, Quackor * Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks * Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo * Mike Lu and Og: Mike * Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Eds * Cow and Chicken: Cow and Chicken, Super Cow, Red Guy ** I Am Weasel: I.M. Weasel * Courage the Cowardly Dog: Courage * Space Ghost: Space Ghost, Birdman, Blue Falcon * Codename: Kids Next Door: Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Lizzie Devine, Father, DCFDTL * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones: Robot Jones * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Billy and Mandy, Grim, Nergal, Nergal Jr. ** Evil Con Carne: Hector Con Carne (with Boskov), General Skarr * Samurai Jack: Samurai Jack, Aku * The Moxy Show: Moxy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Mac & Bloo * MEGA XLR: Megas * HiHi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami & Yumi * Camp Lazlo: Lazlo, Edward * Ben 10: Ben Tennyson, Vilgax * Xiaolin Showdown: Omi, Kimiko, Jack Spicer * Totally Spies!: Clover, Alex, Sam * Teen Titans: Robin, Starfire, Cyborg * My Gym Partner's a Monkey: Adam & Jake * Chowder: Chowder and Kimchi * Toonami: TOM Disney: * Charmy the Speedy Fawn: Charmy, Jacky, Sally, Dante, Dr. Crimson, Soy * Mickey Mouse: Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Goofy, Pete, Oswald, Mormiter ** Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers: Gadget Hackwrench ** Darkwing Duck: Darwking Duck, Nega Duck ** DuckTales: Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad ** The Three Caballeros: José Cariaco ** Steamboat Willie: Steamboat Wille * Peter Pan: Peter Pan * Aladdin: Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar * Hercules: Hercules * The Jungle Book: Baloo * The Lion King: Simba, Timon and Pumbaa, Nala * Mulan: Mushu, Mulan * Recess: T.J., Ashley * Robin Hood: Robin Hood * Atlantis: Milo, Kida * Toy Story: Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Lotso, Stinky Pete * Monsters Inc.: Sulley, Mike, Randall * Lilo & Stitch: Stitch * Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow, Davy Jones * TRON: TRON * Kim Possible: Kim, Shego * W.I.T.C.H.: Will, Irma, Corneila * The Incredibles: Mr. Incredible, Mrs. Incredible, Frozone * Alice in Wonderland: Alice * Phineas and Ferb: Agent P * Dave the Barbarian: Dave, Candy * American Dragon Jake Long: Jake Long Third-Party * Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy Rose * Street Fighter: Ryu, Evil Ryu, Chun-Li * Mega Man: Mega Man * Ace Attorney: Phoenix Wright * Rayman: Rayman * Bomberman: Bomberman * Ristar: Ristar * Metal Gear: Solid Snake * Pac-Man: Pac-Man * Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot * Klonoa: Klonoa * Shantae: Shantae, Nega-Shantae * Barbie: Barbie, Ken, Skipper, Midge, Summer * My Little Pony: Princess Twilight Sparkle * Max Steel: Max Steel * Transformers: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee * Monster High: Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue * DC Comics: Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Zatanna, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy * Marvel Comics: Spider-Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Silver Surfer * Star Wars: Darth Vader, Yoda, Luke Skywalker, Chewbecca, Princess Leia * The Simpsons: Homer Simpson, Bart Simpson * Polly Pocket: Polly Pocket * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin * Dragon Ball Z: Goku * Sailor Moon: Sailor Moon * Shrek: Shrek * Megamind: Megamind * Monsters vs. Aliens: B.O.B. Stages TBA Assist Characters TBA Items TBA Category:Flash games Category:Super Smash Bros. Games